


The Innocence Of The Virgin

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Loki, First Time, Highschool! Au, M/M, Smut, Virgin Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a virgin and wishes Tony to be his first. Tony is quite happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocence Of The Virgin

The Godfather was showing on the screen in front of the two teenage boys but neither was really watching. Lips locked together, roaming hands found themselves exploring. Rough fingers, shaped by constant tinkering with metal found their way under Loki's shirt. His own hands were tangled in the billionaires hair. he let out sharp gasp as the brown haired boy tweaked his right nipple. smiling into the kiss Tony moved his hand down lower, resting just above his crotch. The taller man whined in protest but that quickly changed to a long drawn out moan as Tony left his lips and attached himself to Loki's neck, biting and sucking in turn attempting to create a hickey on his lover's neck.  
"Tony. AH. L...lets move this to the bedroom." Loki gasped. Tony drew back to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?" He questioned.  
"Y...yes. I want this Tony, I want you." Loki answered breathlessly.  
"Alright love, here." Tony placed his hands under Loki's thighs and guided his legs round his waist. Standing, he pressed his lips against Loki's again, tongue asking for entrance. the god complied tangling is own tongue with the other in his mouth. Never once breaking the kiss, tony carried Loki over the bedroom pushing the door open with is foot. He lowered the pale skinned boy onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He reached down and slid Loki's shirt over his head. The genius trailed kisses down his lovers throat, over his chest and along his stomach. He reached the top of Loki's pants and flicked open the button. Slowly, seductively he pulled down the zipper and slid the pants of the god. Tony moved back up and pulled Loki into another soul sucking kiss. gently stroking his lover hair he pulled back.  
"Have you done this before?" He asked. Softly Loki shook his head.  
"N...No"  
"That's alright love. Don't worry, i'll be gentle. All you have to do is tell me to stop and I'll stop okay? and your sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, I want this Tony. I love you."  
"I love you too baby." The genius boy kissed the god beneath him then moved down and placed kisses and bites all over his neck. he rolled his hips against the other boys and smiled as he moaned loudly.Tony continues kissing Loki's neck and slowly pushed the gods black briefs down to his ankles. and let Loki shimie them off.  
"this is soooo unfair." Loki moaned finding it hard to concentrate on his words especially now that Tony had one hand fiddling with his nipples and the other cupping his cock while a sinfully wet mouth attacked his neck.  
"What is, love?" Tony questioned barely moving his mouth away.  
"T...That your still fully, AH, dressed and i'm lying here n..naked." His train of though completely went as Tony slid a finger along the underside of his cock.  
"I think I can fix that." He pulled his Metallica shirt over his head then shoved off his pants and underwear in one skilled movement. He smirked at Loki then reached over to grab a small bottle off the bedside table pulling Loki up to kiss him. He slid his hands under Loki's legs.  
"Okay Lolo I need your help now. i want you to put your legs over my shoulders." With Tony's help he complied, lifting his long slender legs over the broad shoulders.  
"That's it baby." Tony flicked open the cap over the bottle and liberally coated three of his fingers. He placed them by Loki's entrance, slightly teasing the hole with one finger.  
"This might hurt a little babe. I'll try go slow but if you need to stop tell me." Loki managed a quick nod, his body tense.  
"Love, I need you to relax. Deep breaths baby i'm right here." Tony waited until Loki's body was completely still before gently pushing one finger in. Loki hissed at the slight burn but tony reached his spare hand over to his cock to distract him. Once he had the finger in, he gently drew it out and pushed it back in. Loki moaned.  
"More Tony please." With a quick nod the older boy started to push in a second finger. He drew them out and slid them back in again before spreading them apart and opening Loki up. Tony's fingers brushed against something inside Loki that made him see stars.  
"Tony, Oh, Tony yes." He slid the third finger in and started to pump them in and out, Aiming for the special spot deep inside his lover. Loki was in ecstasy thanks to the twin pleasures. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, hands twisted in the sheets. His mouth was open and he was moaning and gasping like a porn star. Tony couldn't wait much longer. He drew the fingers out and Loki whimpered at the loss.  
"You ready baby?" Loki nodded quickly.  
"Good. Relax now love, keep breathing. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." He guided his own cock to Loki's entrance and slowly pushed in. The taller boy cried out at the intrusion and Tony stopped waiting for his lover to get used to to the feeling. He sought Loki's eyes and stroked one hand down his thigh. After a bit Loki gave a quick nod and tony continued to push in, burying himself to the hilt. Loki gasped sharply. Tony waited for a minute before slowly moving back out. He snapped his hips forward and pushed in again hitting Loki's prostate dead on. Loki practically screamed in pleasure. Tony started up a gentle but quick pace, rolling his hips back and forth, pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in.  
"TONY, OH FUCK, TONY PLEASE." Loki was moaning and screaming in turn. Tony's skilled movements brought him to hit Loki's prostate every time. his hand was pumping Loki's cock faster. the sounds of skin slapping and moans from both of them filled the room. Loki hands were twisted even more into the sheets and his moans were getting louder and louder. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
"TONY!" He came with a cry, spurting white, hot rods all over his stomach. With a few more snaps of his hips Tony came deep inside Loki breathing hard. He pulled out and gently slid Loki's legs off his shoulders. He collapsed on the bed next to Loki who was slowly untwisting his hands from the bedclothes. They lay in silence for a few minutes, dirty and tired.  
"Lets go wash up baby. Then you can sleep." All Loki could manage was a short nod. Tony helped him up and guided him into the bathroom and over to the shower. The genius boy turned on the hot water and slipped inside, Loki following behind him. The tall, pale god stood facing the water, barely able to stand. He was happy but tired. Tony's arms were wrapped around his waist. Tony grabbed a wash cloth and began washing himself and his lover up. They stood for few minutes until Tony reached over and shut off the water. He guided Loki out, dried him then led him over to the bed. Loki curled into Tony's side. One off his arms was wrapped around Loki's shoulders. The other rested on his stomach.  
"How was that baby?" Tony questioned.  
"Absolutely incredible, Thank you Anthony." Loki answered with a content smile on his face.  
"That's alright love. so was this your first time doing anything like this or...?"  
"First time. To be honest your the first person iv'e kissed." Loki added looking sheepish.  
"That's nothing to be embarrassed about love."  
"I know, I just..."  
"I got you. Your probably extremely tired now reindeer. Go to sleep."  
"Indeed. I love you Anthony." Loki said, curling further into Tony's side.  
"I love you too baby bird." Tony placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead and closed his eyes. They were both asleep in under a minute. Gentle sounds of breathing filling the room.


End file.
